The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not necessarily constitute prior art.
A vision impaired person can walk on the street or move to places with a cane while detecting obstacles ahead in the moving direction. Despite tactile paving of directional blocks on the ground or on the street, the vision impaired often fails to detect some incidents that might suddenly occur while moving. Recent efforts to address the sufferings have developed into technologies including utilizing the GPS technology as in the car navigation for tracking and providing a pedestrian's position and his or her travel route. However, indoor environments such as a subway or metro station provide degraded signal sensitivity to obscure the position tracking as ever.
A new alternative solution to these shortcomings proposes a route guidance service based on a visible light communication or simply visible communication scheme utilizing indoor illumination devices. In the case of route guidance service of the visible wireless communication scheme, a visible wireless communication illumination transmission device is installed on the ceiling or on a wall fixture to provide information to a receiver carried by a vision impaired via the visible wireless communication, and the receiver receives the information and provides a guidance with positional information or a travel route based on the received information. However, a conventional receiver merely relays the information as received from the visible wireless communication illumination transmission device to the vision impaired, which requires the vision impaired to listen to all the information guided in order to obtain desired information. Further, the difficulty may be aggravated by repeated visits to the same place by the vision impaired who comes to lose concentration, when a serious accident often occurs.